The 1st Hunger Games
by Pieguy555
Summary: A story about a boy named Risio who tries to beat the odds and win the 1st Hunger Games. But can he overcome all the terrors the Capitol has coming, or the sorrow of the Capitol killing his father?


***I am unsure if this has been done before, but oh well. I hope you enjoy my first story and feel free to leave some reviews ***

The 1st Hunger Games

I stand there, alone. The darkness is closing in on me. I keep trying to run, but it is futile. I turn a corner and slice! My father's head rolls on the ground, his blue eyes staring into nothingness. I jolt awake. My bed is covered with sweat and my blanket is lying on the ground. I put my head in my hands, and take deep, long breathes, careful not to wake my eight-year old little brother Mitus. I try to lay back down on my little straw bed, but I know there is zero chance of me getting anymore sleep, especially because today is the Reaping Day.

Hundreds of years ago, terrible natural disasters struck, killing millions all over the world, or so they have told us in our Panem, the country I live in, history class in school. Although little survived, through the will of others, the country established a new civilization, Panem. It consisted of the upper class, known as the Capitol in what was used to be known as the Rockies, and the outlaying districts, who each contributed a type of material to the Capitol. District 12 produced coal, District 11 agriculture, and District 6 produced transportation parts. In return, the Capitol returned "protection" and "equal rights" to the districts. Everything was calm and peaceful, until ten years ago, when I was only four. The districts were tired and annoyed by the fact that the Capitol citizens had such easy lives while people in the districts, mainly districts 8, 11, and 12, had people dying of starvation and illness before their eyes. So, the districts, led by districts 8, 11, and 12, began to rebel one by one against the Capitol. Refusing to work, ambushing Capitol supply trains, and invading and killing Capitol citizens five to eight times. The raged on for ten long years, until a few months ago, in a very cold January, the districts surrendered.

However, that was not good enough for the Capitol. They were appalled by the fact the districts would even dare rebel, and sought revenge. In other terms, they came up with this wretched idea to show the districts that they were worthless, and would always be under the Capitol's rule. The idea proposed was, The Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games at first was just a funny, drunken idea, that then became a ruthless reality. The Hunger Games Doctrine, stated that every year, in the month of June, each district must select 2 tributes, one male, and one female, between the ages 12 to 18, to fight to the death in an arena. The last one standing would became the victor, and reflect a new era on the districts. Unfortunately, today is the Reaping Day, A.K.A, the day they choose tributes for the first ever "Retched Games".

I throw on a white cotton shirt, and brown plaid shorts. I quickly put on short socks and my black boots. I lace them, then quietly walk down the steps. In my small, but better than average house, there are two floors. The first floor has a secluded room built a few years ago by my father, which contains a bucket and usually some dry bark for bathroom matters. The rest of the space is taken up by a wooden table, a few chairs, a sink, some cabinets, and a fireplace in the far-left corner of the room. Across from that is a bed taken up by my sleeping and sorrowful mother, who still has not gotten over the death of my father in the previous December during the war. In front of the kitchen area, is a small, battered couch with an old T.V, delivered to us personally from the Capitol themselves. The second floor only consists of my brother and my straw bed, and a closet full of 2-3 outfits for each of us.

I look through the cabinets and only find a few plants and roots. I decide it's better than nothing and mash them up into a breakfast. I pour myself a glass of water from the sink, and sit down to eat, making sure to leave some for my mother and brother. I eat quickly, then head out the door. Before my father's head was sliced off in the war, and the district's fences weren't electrified, and it was legal to go outside the district, my father was a farmer from District 11, who ran away with my mother for hope that this district was better than 11. A lot of people just work in the factories that make engine parts, wheels, engines, and so forth. However, since he had so much experience, and the soil here in District 6 was almost as good as the soil back in 11, he decided to be one of the many few to set up a farm and grow various fruits and vegetables such as tomatoes, eggplants, cabbages, lettuce, apples, cotton, and occasionally pumpkins. Though his soul is no more, I felt it would be right to continue the farm in the name of my father, and it was one of my family's only ways to get money and food.

I walk out to our barn that we also have, and grab a bucket and some gloves. After about half-an hour, I finish milking our three skinny cows. I also harvest the eggs from our chickens while I'm out here. When I'm down here, I go to my favorite place in this whole crummy district. I walk a mile or two down from my house, where there is a gap in the fence that the peacekeepers just never got around to fixing. Thankfully, it is not electrified due to the cheapness of our district. I walked so far because I live in the higher class I could say in my district, which is hungry, but doesn't starve every night. Leaving the district is punishable by death, and if any peacekeeper saw me, it wouldn't be a good scene. I crawl under the fence, and run straight into the woods. After a few minutes or so, I come up to one of my favorite places.

A clear, blue, beautiful lake that has flowers growing everywhere. When I was little, my dad would take me here all the time to swim and pick berries and flowers for supper. He even taught me how to use a spear. I strip down to my underwear and dive in the water. It is so cool and refreshing; I wish I could just lie there all day. After a few minutes, I get out of the water, dry off, and put my clothes back on. I walk around for a while, picking some berries and gathering some daisy roots. I take my spear down from the bottom of a tree branch, to protect it from weather and so no one who was brave enough to venture into the woods would find it and steal it. I try killing a few rabbits and squirrels, but come up short. The sun is almost bright in the sky when I decide it's best to return home, as I still need to get ready for the reaping.

I walk back to the fence, crawl under, and then just as I'm standing up, my sack full of berries and flower roots in my hand, I'm approached from behind.

"What do you think you're doing!" Someone says from behind me.

My face drains to a ghostly white. I turn around and standing before me is the meanest, and least understanding Peacekeeper in District 6. Her name is Hilga, a 5'8 foot massive lady who's size makes up for her terrible looks. She towers before me demanding an answer as to why I just broke a major law.

"I.. um.. was just.. umm" I stutter.

"Doing what? How about breaking the law! She screams. "I think I'm going to have to escort you to the gallows, and take that sack of yours too!" She sneers evilly and takes the sack out of my hands and opens it. She suddenly gasps in surprise.

"How…. Where did you get these blackberries! Do you know how expense they are!" Hilga screams.

"I.. got them from the woods. There's a little patch filled with them."

Hilga looks perplexed. She stands there thinking. Her brow is scrunched up, making her look kind of funny. I repress a loud guffaw. She looks back at me and says

"Hmm. I'll cut a deal with you. You give me half those blackberries for 20 coins, and I won't have you hanged."

"Deal." I say.

She holds out a pouch with coins in it at me, and another sack to put her blackberries in. I quickly take her coins, and filly her sack, and head to the market to spend my coins.

While in the market, I buy some milk, a few herbs, and some pieces of meat. I figure Mitus, mother, and I could feast on this little surprise after the Reaping. The Reaping! I totally forgot. It looks around 1:00, and the Reaping starts at 2. I dash home to begin to get ready for it.

*So what did you think? Please leave reviews, and I know the first part of the story is the most boring, but the reaping is coming up :D Also, the main character is a boy if I haven't made that clear :P*


End file.
